Breezepaw
Breezepaw is a soft-toned blue silver tabby with thick fur and brilliant green eyes, and white tips to zir muzzle and paws. Description Appearance :Long-legged and lanky like a weed, Breezepaw hasn't quite grown into zir limbs yet and as such ze move more than a little clumsily. Zir pelt is short and thick although it will thin out by full adulthood, Breezepaw's development is simply a little delayed from their kithood illness. :The apprentice's fur is shaded in pale and darker blue-gray stripes, with hair turning paler to silver around zir paws, eartips and muzzle and marked by a distinct white snip on zir muzzle and white tips to zir toes. Zir eyes are a brilliant summer green hue and still retain a little of the kithood roundness that will also fade with maturity. Zir have unusually long whiskers and permanently scuffed, shortened claws from careening about on the rocky surface of the camp floor. Character :Assigned female at birth, agender. :Breezepaw is, in essence, happy-go-lucky. Ze doesn't care enough about impressing others to have any real trouble with anxieties and while hardworking ze knows when to relax and goof off. In fact, goofing off has to be something of a specialty much to the frustration of the Clan's adults. :While Breezepaw is loyal and puts effort into zir training, ze does often like to talk back merely for the fun of it. There's something dangerously entertaining about pushing zir mentor's buttons and the blue tabby finds prickly Sharpeagle's reactions amusing. Ze isn't quite so on-board with his chauvinistic tendencies however and take pleasure in prodding his fragile masculinity at every possible opportunity. Young as ze is, Breezepaw has no concept of real consequences for zir actions, and it's very likely that someday ze's going to push someone too far and get zemself in trouble. Abilities :Breezepaw isn't much of a fighter - a pity, given zir penchant for causing trouble. Zir awkward build is far more suited to running and ze loves to hunt, zir favourite prey being hares as the thrill of the chase is the highlight of zir day. Being lightly built ze's also well-suited to climbing but have no natural talent for swimming at all. Breezepaw has an excellent memory for technique, though it may take zem a while to learn specific hunting moves or battle strategies initially the information is well-retained once the concept is grasped. Life/Biography :In kithood Breezepaw and Galekit were inseparable, the two nearly indistinguishable. However Moonspark picked up a chest infection in the weeks after their birth and never quite shook it, passing it to both kits when they were not quite a moon old. Galekit and Moonspark both succumbed to the infection within a half-moon, while Breezepaw was left weakened and was made an apprentice at a little over seven moons old due to the developmental delay caused by zir illness. Currently Breezepaw is training under Sharpeagle, and the two do not exactly get on. Lineage Mother: :Moonspark: Deceased Father: :Greydawn: Deceased Brother: :Galekit: Deceased Quotes : Cameos : Relationships : Images Life Character Pixels Other Art/Colouring